Just Today
by JulyBooth
Summary: Jane está carente e só há uma pessoa que o fará melhor nesse dia: Lisbon.


_Disclamier: Jane e Lisbon não são meus, se fosse eles iram está juntos há muuuuuuito tempo. ^^_

_Nota: Por favor, quando forem ler escutem a música... ( watch?feature=player_embedded&v=f9MijCIVgn0)_

* * *

**JUST TODAY**

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Advertências: Romance

Capítulos: One-shot

Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

Naquele dia era aniversário da sua garotinha, Charlotte, ela estaria fazendo 13 anos, estaria linda e teimosa, encantando qualquer um que se aproximasse. Mas diferente dos outros anos Jane não estava triste e sim entediado, ele queria estar em casa, para falar a verdade na casa de Lisbon, quase três meses de namoro e ninguém tinha ideia que eles estavam juntos. No começo ele desconfiou que Van Pelt tivesse percebido, mas ele não viu nada que indicasse isso. Sorrindo ele encarou o Elvis do teto.

Ele sorriu triste, há três meses quando ele sofreu um pequeno acidente de carro Lisbon e sua equipe se revessaram para tomarem conta dele, com a perna quebra ficaria difícil de se mexer, mas a escala era especifica: Van Pelt e Lisbon durante a noite, Rigsby e Cho durante o dia. Ele tinha até comentado que os papais só sabiam fazer coisas durante o dia por causa do futebol na televisão, e as mamães eram quem cuidavam do bebê durante toda a noite, sorte dele que Lisbon só estava com uma almofada na mão.

No final de semana que a equipe foi dispensada de ser babá de Jane, Lisbon apareceu com uma torta de chocolate e chá, com a desculpa que seria a despedida do gesso. Ele já tinha tirado o gesso na sexta pela manhã e estava andando normalmente e até sorriu quando ela disse que o desenho que ela tinha feito tinha se desperdiçado ao jogarem o gesso fora.

Quando ela chegou com a torta colocou tudo na cozinha e tirou o casaco e os sapatos como fez durante toda a semana, mas diferente dos outros dias ela sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas embaixo de si, Jane a olhou e a achou linda, parecia uma garotinha. A conversa fluiu com naturalidade como sempre acontecia com eles e em meio a chocolate e chá tiveram a primeira noite de amor, e naquele mesmo dia Jane tirou a aliança e prometeu a ela e a si mesmo que esqueceria de Red John, e se conseguissem pegar ele seria lucro, se não ele não ligaria. E ao dizer isso a Lisbon um peso enorme saiu de seus ombros. E nesses últimos três meses seus dias tinham sido cada vez mais felizes.

Olhando para sala de Lisbon a viu com uma ruga na testa, ela estava pensando em que palavras colocar no relatório, olhou o relógio, faltava trinta minutos para o fim do expediente. Ele levantou e foi até lá.

- Hey. – Chamou suavemente para não assusta-la.

- Hey, você está bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim, mas...

- Mas...

- Eu estou um pouco carente hoje.

Ela sorriu e salvou o relatório, desligou o computador e levantou-se. Pegando o casaco ela saiu da sala. Jane a segue até o elevador.

- Jane, o que é que tem hoje?

- Como assim?

- E te conheço, você fica estranho quando está triste, você pode enganar os outros, mas não a mim.

- Lisbon, você esta se tornando uma mentalista? – Perguntou ele fingindo surpresa e com as mãos no peito.

Ela sorriu e deu uma tapa nele.

- Ok, eu digo – Ele começou. – Mas só no carro.

Afirmando eles foram para o carro de Lisbon, entraram e foram para casa. Jane não falou imediatamente, Lisbon esperou. Cerca de 10 minutos Jane suspirou e começou a falar:

- Hoje Charlotte faria 13 anos.

Lisbon ficou surpresa e abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de falar:

- I'm so sorry.

- Eu também. – Ele sorriu triste.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silencio e eles entraram na casa de Lisbon, mas antes que ela pudesse guardar qualquer coisa ele a puxou para um beijo. Calmo e terno, longo e doce. Ele diminuiu o aperto na cintura dela e encostou a testa na dela e ela abriu um belo sorriso e seus olhos se encararam os delas tão belos quanto as águas doce de um belo rio, verdes e brilhantes, e com promessas inquebráveis.

- Eu vou tomar banho, você vem? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu e de mãos dadas foram para o quarto.

Enquanto ela começou o banho ele tirou a roupa e procurou seu short que, pelo que parecia, não sairia mais dali. Jane entrou no banheiro e o encontrou cheio de vapor.

- Lisbon? – Chamou divertido.

- Help me, Jane. Eu vou ser devorada por essa nevoa. – Dizendo isso ela caiu na gargalhada, uma doce e contagiante.

Jane sorriu também e a abraçou por trás com carinho, e entre beijos e caricias tomaram banho, depois desceram para a cozinha.

- Você vai me preparar o que hoje, _Chef _Lisbon.

- Que tal uma massa?

Ele a encarou pensativo.

- Mudei de ideia. Você ainda tem aquelas coisas congeladas?

- Sim.

- Coloque no micro-ondas e venha comigo para o sofá.

- Você está tão carente hoje. – Ela disse sorrindo e abriu a geladeira – Lasanha?

Afirmando, Jane esperou que ela colocasse a tigela dentro do micro-ondas e a puxou para a sala e a todo momento ele a cheirava e beijava com carinho.

- É tão bom cheirar você. – Ele falou. – Eu me sinto vivo perto de você, é como se meu mundo girasse todo em torno do seu.

- Jane – Ela falou emocionada. – Mesmo você sendo chato, às vezes, eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu chato? Eu não sou chato.

- Não? Come on. – Ela gargalhou . – Você sabe quantas vezes eu fiquei sem dormi por causa das suas travessuras em algum caso? Eu tinha que ficar a noite toda pensando numa desculpa muito boa para te defender.

- Que bom que sou o causador da sua insônia. – Ele começou sensual. – Posso te deixar sem dormi por coisas melhores.

O sussurro ao pé do ouvido fez Lisbon arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés.

- Você é um idiota. – Ela falou rouca e ficou de frente para ele e o beijou.

Mas assim que o beijo se intensificou o apito do micro-ondas disparou e assustou a ambos. Sorrindo se separaram e Lisbon foi até a cozinha. Tirando a lasanha, ela colocou em cima da mesa e virou-se para pegar os pratos, mas esbarrou em Jane que estava logo atrás.

- Teresa, deixe isso ai. Eu preciso de você.

- Mas, Jane e o jantar?

- Eu não preciso dele. – Ele falou e seus olhos brilhavam, e Lisbon pode ver o amor que ele tinha guardado só para ela. – Hoje eu preciso de você. Hoje só tua presença vai me deixar feliz.

Sem dizer mais nada ela pegou na mão dele e juntos eles foram para o quarto, não jantaram naquela noite, diferente dos outros dias. Mas só hoje não haveria problema. Só hoje eles se entregaram a um desejo arrebatador, um carinho mútuo, um amor imensurável.

THE END


End file.
